The Royal Ball
by Imangee
Summary: Ro's feelings when she shared the ball dance with Antonio. (Ro's point of view)
1. After the Ball: Part 1

"Oh...thank you"

I slowly strolled away from the carriage horse I was talking to and headed back to Tallulah's room.

"Bad luck again, I guess" I muttered.

It surely was. For the past few days, well, maybe like two, ever since I came to civilization, everyday seemed catastrophic. The worst days of my life...

Tonight was supposed to be good though, and actually it did right before I walked away out of the ballroom with my same, present, awkwardly ,sad face.

It felt weird to cross the empty palace corridors. I could catch a bit of the ball music coming from the far end and I guess that did provide me a bit of company I would appreciate. It wasn't dark nor was it like sneaking in but for some reason it just did feel creepy. Maybe because I didn't belong here, in his place, in his life.

I was like forever going to be the only human in my world and I guess sooner or later that would make even more sense once I returned back to my paradise, my faraway island on the South Seas.

After an eternity of time, my weary eyes met the golden door knobs of her room. I hope she was awake, after all I didn't want to wake her up from her slumber. She was a part of royalty. She needed her requirements.

"Tallulah?" I quietly mumbled and went inside with a creak.

"Huh...guess she's not here."

I looked at myself on the mirror. Yeah, that was one fantastic item I explored in civilization. It was so...magical. Back on the island, I hardly looked at my reflection on water and in here, I found out that this mirror was the only thing people used ,to look at their faces. Nice.

I smiled as I looked at myself over and over again. Never did I think I'd look so...so 'beautiful'. That's the word he addressed me while we were half way through our dance.

I blushed again while recalling that wonderful moment.

(Presently during the ball dance.)

"Ro," He called out my name and for the second time I noticed that he constantly kept his blue-green eyes staring at mine.

I didn't reply, I just looked up, into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so...so...?" I saw his struggle to find an appropriate word to describe me, so instead I finished his sentence.

"So...elegant?!" I rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"BEAUTIFUL!" he bawled but hesitated when a couple of dancing pairs glimpsed at us for a tiny second.

I felt blood rushing through my cheeks. Yeah, that's it I blushed and ducked my head down. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome...but believe me, you truly are!" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Say...where did you get that dress? It's beautiful!"

"First of all, this dress was made right three hours before the ball by my friends and..."

He eagerly waited for the second part.

"Thank you, but most of the credits goes to them except for the color, ultramarine which I chose to pick." I finished with a breath.

"That's the best part! I love blue!"

"Oh! Is it?" I had a hint of suspicion in my voice. Why did he suddenly start complementing, and only about me...what I chose to do.

"Of course!" He grinned.

"I guess, that's why you decided to wear blue tonight as well."

"Well...not exactly." He flinched and nodded. "You see, this...this blue represents our kingdom. Members of the Royal family wears it in occasions and...stuff."

"Oh."

"But for the blue color I like, well...I guess they are no more than the one in your ocean-blue eyes."

There, he started looking into my eyes once again and made my cheeks go red like roses.

A couple of minutes passed, shortly when he started to speak again...

"Ro, there's something I've been planning to tell you, for a long time."

"Long time? No way, we've only known each other for two weeks and-"

"Well, whatever. I presume it's the perfect time to confess it!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Ro, there's something about you, that I like. Your...attitudes, your life, your...everything, has made me, I don't know, enchanted! I...I've got this feelings for you that I-" he spins me around for the second time. Our hands met again, my other went up his shoulder while his went down my waist.

I didn't know this feeling, suddenly it felt so good to be this close to him and again and again a feeling of guilt pinched me every time as he spoke to me.

'No, this is not how it's suppose to be. I can't love you Antonio ! Even if I want to, with all my heart . You don't belong with me, you belong to...her. The brunette girl standing alone right at the corner of the room! Her! Luciana!' My mind echoed.

"Ro...I want you to stay with me." He finally let go of his secret and gazed into my eyes, waiting curiously for my reply.


	2. After the Ball: Part 2

"Ro, I want you to stay with me..." he finished it with almost a whisper.

My heart bet fast, really fast. He...he finally confessed it! To me! In person! Even though I knew he loves me from the very beginning, well...listening him actually saying it to me made it more magical, more truthful.

For a tiny period of time I felt like I wasn't moving. As if he controlled me while I danced. I was motionless, speechless and...enchanted.

My brain quickly needed to calculate my answer. I wished I could smile and say...'I...I'd love to Antonio! For the rest of my life! It's you I love!' then I could imagine the wide grin on his face saying...'I love you too, Ro. And forever will...' I would return back his smile, he would pull me closer to him while both of us would eagerly wait for the dance to finish, 'the music stopped'. Without wasting another second, I'd pull his hand to mine, drag ourselves outside where we would get our own space and...he would pull my face close to his, gently slide his fingers on my cheeks and we would slowly close our eyes, and the best moment of my life, our lips would tou-WAIT WHAT?! NO WAY!

Oh my, I was in a totally fake, imaginary dream! No way was this ever going to happen! Never ever!

Then it struck me...'The brunette girl standing alone right at the corner of the room'

Of course! I can't steal him from her. They are meant to be together! I can't be selfish! I held out a sigh...ready to answer.

I breathed a worried sigh" I-I can't. Princess Luciana..."

"She's very nice, but," His face was yet full of hope. He thought maybe if I could only understand the truth. But actually...I already did. They were meant to be together.

"You belong together...I shouldn't have come." I passed him a sad, hopeless look right before I said my good bye.

"Good bye, Antonio" I pulled away from him and turned backwards to leave. Away. Forever from his life.

"You don't understand!" He persuaded me to stay and listen.

'I would love to Antonio, but don't you see? I can't...' I knew I couldn't, the more I'd be close to him, the more I'd fall for him. Be weak against him, would imagine those things that I shouldn't. The best would be if I'd never see him again.

"Please, don't make it harder!"

My eyes nearly filled with tears, 'I don't want to go! Why can't I be selfish! Who is it I care for? Myself or Luciana?'

With those questions beaming around my head, I came out of the stuffy ballroom. I was yet expecting him to run to me, grab one my hands and turn me around so that my face would mirror his. Then he would try to convince me with whatever he's got to tell.

No.

He didn't come.

After, I was halfway across the bridge outside the ballroom.

Still no arrival.

I didn't know if this was right, but...I just had to take a quick glimpse back to see him for the last time.

He wasn't there. Guess he left. After all, maybe he might not have the same feelings for me like I do.

(Presently in Tallulah's room)

I couldn't just get my nose off that beautiful container of fragrant liquid inside it. There were a lot of them on the table here. Each had a different fragrance that was too hard to resist. Never had I smelled something so pretty and I loved it.

I felt relaxed. Everything in between us were clear now. That question in my mind, 'What are those feelings I feel when his here by my side?' was answered. It was love.

Both of us had a crush on each other for a short time...but reality made it clear that it was no longer to last. He loves me, I love him. But, no more. It's over.

He's got another Princess to be with while I've got to find my blood-related family before those two get married and his parents knocks me out of the palace.

After all, I agreed to come with him not only for me being his savior from my reptile pals but also to find my lost identity and belongings.

And that's what I'm going to concentrate on now. No more romance with that person whom I'm not meant to be with

I walked back to the green house. I didn't chose anything else to wear so I had by blue gown on. I only took off Azul's feathers and quickly tied my hair into a relaxing three layered plait.

To my surprise, I actually found the enormous doors of the greenhouse widely opened. Some one might have been here. Well, not my problem.

"Ro! You're back!" Tika walked to me, smiling.

I grinned sadly.

"How was your time at the ball?" She...I don't know felt a bit cranky asking me about this.

"It's good."

"Just good or really good?!" She came even closer while I pampered her trunk.

"Well..."

"Ro!" This time it was Sagi.

"Oh, hey Sagi." I remembered when I talked to him after the ball and I was pretty sure he knew almost everything about how I felt right now.

"Surely, you do want to ask her how she feels right now. It was horrible for her. . ." Azul flew to a branch.

Well, he was right though. I did.

" Ro, don't tell me you don't have my feathers anymore?"

"Oh, of course not Azul. I just took them off cause I didn't want them to get smashed when I sleep!" I had to calm him, I just had to. "But believe me, I think your feathers had put the most effort in making me look...'beautiful' tonight!"

"I know I'm beautiful," he scoffed, "I am a Prince." With that he flew away.

I rolled my eyes. "Well?"

"Go to sleep now." Sagi suggested.

"Oh...yes. I was going to do that!"

I also didn't want to spend more time talking about this subject so I walked away to the branch I slept last night and closed my eyes.

"Good night." I moaned and fell asleep. I took a few turns to adjust my sleeping position. It felt awkward for the unfamiliar roughness and shape of the branch I slept on. I missed the old one I used to sleep on but oh well, I'm somewhere else now and I hate it.

Why did I ever think of coming here? What if I don't do any good in finding my family?

I'll just have to wait...and wait...till everything's alright. But what if it doesn't?


End file.
